


Love is a Battlefield

by Angelhart



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Humor, MirSan, NSFW, One Shot, Romance, inuyasha - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 10:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11103000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelhart/pseuds/Angelhart
Summary: Miroku and Sango find a secluded moment after cleaning up the mess of Naraku's leftovers.





	Love is a Battlefield

AUTHOR: Angelhart  
GENRE: romance/humor  
STORY: one shot  
STATUS: complete  
RATING: M/MA (this story contains adult content)  
DISCLAIMER: InuYasha ©2000 Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan - Yomiuri TV - Sunrise All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

 

* * *

 

‾

_When I'm losing control Will you turn me away Or touch me deep inside And when all this gets old Will it still feel the same There's no way this will die But if we get much closer I could lose control And if your heart surrenders You'll need me to hold_

_Love is a battlefield_

‾  
  
  


She was hurting, she was sore, but it didn't matter. Her back forcibly pressed against the trunk she felt every little upcoming bruise protesting already. His hands holding her up and cupping her so firmly. His tongue in her mouth, the feel of his waist caught in the strong grip of her legs.

She didn't know who had taken the lead, who had taken the initiative. Him. Or her.

But it had been sudden. After eying the end result of their battle field they had suddenly eyed each other.

And now her support was a tree and his hands and her fingers were roaming trough his hair. The strap that was binding it to a ponytail sliding off and falling to become lost in the tall grass below their feet. Her mouth was desperate for the touch of his lips and she held him there with pressure against the back of his head. He obliged greedily.

With her legs crossed behind his back she pulled him in even closer. Trusting in her physical strength, one hand that supported her moved to her front. With a precise tug it removed the cord from the button, allowing gravity to pull on the flaps so they fell open, exposing a part of her chest. Just as eager to feel skin she untied the knot of the kesa and pushed it, together with the koromo, over his shoulders. With her fingers skimming over his naked torso a thrust of his pelvis pushed her even harder against the tree, making her grunt against his hungry mouth. The force even causing a shudder in the trunk and making it rain leaves on top of them.

Although spring, some of them had blackened or were colored in orange, reds and browns. And it looked like the beginning of fall. Naraku's miasma had caused damage far and wide. Even just a slight contact had been enough to wreak havoc on the land. But nature was already restoring for it was shedding its dead skin as it nurtured on the cleansing rain and the beads of sunlight that made their way through the branches. Even where they stood, the buds of flowers were peeking their heads as they popped up from earth's soil. And a she arched her head, giving his lips access to her neckline, there was plenty of young, beautiful green above her head.

She could feel him, already hard and ready as he pressed against her so intimately. Her protective outfit unfortunately not providing the delightful friction she so craved, only pressure. She moved her hands to his face to remove him from the sensitive spot his tongue teased so unmercifully. Forcing him to look into her eyes so he could see her need.

"I want you," she urged him.

He chuckled at the desperation in her voice. Wasn't he supposed to be the lecherous one?

His free hand was peeling her out of her suit. Fingers sliding underneath it and pushing the fabric over her shoulders one by one and down, until the top part was now hanging around her waist. She had wanted him to move it over her hips so she could feel him all the better, but at the sight of her breasts, now freed from their confinement, he obviously got distracted. His right hand palming one, while his mouth paid attention to the other.

"Aah, houshi-sa-" she hissed at the feel of his teeth gently tugging on the nipple, his thumb and index finger copying the movement with the second. Almost painful, yet erotically thrilling. The other hand still holding her, pressing firmly against her rear and she was certain that, if he would alternate the location of his fingers slightly, he would be able to feel her excitement through where her clothing still covered her.

The coarse bark of the tree against her back was nothing she couldn't withstand. She was glad he didn't treat her like she was something delicate. Like she was fucking fragile. He never gave her more than she could handle. He had been the perfect gentle lover during her first few times, but as her body had grown accustomed to the act she had called his bluff about his knowledge on positions and dared him to test her stamina. He matched hers perfectly.

The fabric of his black koromo parted easily for her fingers and even the fundoshi was easy to manipulate for her to reach her goal. He sucked hard as her hands surrounded him and pulled on him as if she tried to evoke him to penetrate her through the tough material of her outfit. She had no doubt he would have attempted to do so if it weren't just simpler to get the restraint out of his way.

She arched her back, forcing her hips away from the trunk as his hand tugged on her suit again. This time not stopping until it was now just only covering her legs and his path for alignment was cleared. And he wasted no second as he thrust forward, her fingers being his guide. The full weight of his body pressing her hard against the tree as he forced her to take him to the hilt and his hips pressed firmly against her own. Her legs trembled in the strain she put on her muscles to support herself and him and he rubbed her thighs soothingly as he panted against her neck.

"Please." She wanted more than just the feel of him. She wanted movement, friction.

His eyes locked with hers as he tilted his pelvis and his hands angled her before he pulled back and rocked forward. Grinning wickedly as she wanted to urge him into a faster and harder rhythm right away and he stilled her.

Damn the monk for being stronger than he looked. His lean physique was deceiving. In these type of battles he could best her and he knew it. One hand reached down in between them and stroked her with measured precision. And with that touch he had broken her resistance like his charms broke down demon defenses.

She tugged on his hair now loose and messy, forcing him to bend forward. But he didn't kiss her and remained inches away from her lips. His eyes were dark. Pools of blackness like the void of the old curse that had been part of him. Now, he was freed from it and that once so dangerous hand was trying to cause a new oblivion as it forced her to surrender to whatever he gave to her.

"Yes, Sango?" he asked her provocatively.

"No man should have power like this," she whispered against his lips.

"That's because you're so hard to beat. The gods provided me with this leverage of control," he smirked.

"Oh, shut up." Tightening the hold on his face she pressed her mouth against his.

When his thrusts became harder and she had taken hold of his shoulders to avoid a painful burn of the wood against her back, she watched his face with fascination. His eyes focused on where they were joined, the deep red flush on his face that she knew was on hers as well. His hoarse grunts with every forward push of his hips filling the forest. His strokes on a part of her that had now become so sensitive had become more urgent. And when she came he moved them to the ground and with the soft cool grass against her skin he pounded into her body, as if he was trying to plow into the earth itself. Pushing himself deep within her she could feel the shudder in him as he met his own finale.

She pulled his body towards hers until he was face to face with her and she felt the pressure of his weight on top of her. In this delicate moment where they were one she felt the need to hold him close. To stroke his face, his body. For this could still be a dream. A terrible nightmare. And as his fingers caressed her face so lovingly she knew, deep down inside, he feared the same. For when so many unrealities had been forced upon you, how could you tell which one was real?

Perhaps that miserable feeling would never go away and would haunt them forever. The price to pay for all their sins.

She looked at their surroundings. A scene being anything but romantic. In the midst of demon body parts, they had somehow managed to find a moment of solitude. A little paradise. And if she erased the result of their battle, this place would have been perfect. The world around them blooming just like the tiny seed of their love was blooming inside of her.

His eyes followed her right hand as it moved down to the barely visible swell of her belly. Then his own hand covered hers and she could picture this moment taking place months later. The anxiety of feeling a little kick or nudge against both their fingers.

But it was way too early for that now, for it had just recently sprouted. But what a joyful way it was to celebrate spring! The start of a new life. The start of their new life.

He kissed her. So tenderly, so loving and this time the adrenaline rush would have no influence anymore. This time it would be slow and sweet. She pulled up her right leg and brushed it against his side and he grinned against her lips, clearly amused by the fact that she so eagerly showed her interest in a repeat.

But then he raised his head and turned his attention to a demon body a couple of feet away from where they were. She followed his gaze then laughed softly, lowering her leg.

"I think," he said, "I would rather continue this at a different location."

He pushed off her and held out his hand to pull her to a stand as well. Then his hands were in her hair as he freed her pony tail from bark, twigs, leaves and grass. As he dressed, she could hear him snicker as he obviously watched her struggle in pulling the tight slayers outfit over her sweaty skin. The moment it was over her hips she felt his hands surrounding her. Fingers taking hold on the fabric waiting for to release it so he could take over.

"I don't know what I like more," he breathed in her ear, "Aiding you in putting it on, or taking it off."

"The latter," she replied in laughter.

And she... maybe both just as much. The sleeves were pulled over her arm like the caress of a lover. He was even thoughtful and careful when he arranged the suit over her breasts, making sure it fitted comfortably. As she closed the front his hands moved down and slid over her behind, making sure he squeezed both curves equally hard.

She spun around. "If you don't stop, we won't make it to the other location." Which could be anywhere. Their home, or just a secluded spot on their way there.

He smiled wickedly. "I prefer this threat more than the previous slapping I received."

She reached out to him and moved her fingers through his hair. Bringing her mouth close to his she whispered: "I bet."

He wanted to kiss her, but she had already pulled away. Watching the funny sight of his eyes opening, his slightly open mouth slowly closing and his face pulling back as he realized she wasn't there anymore.

She had grabbed Hiraikotsu and was waiting for him to take hold of his staff. But he was now kneeling down in the grass and feeling the surface with his hand. She knew what he was looking for and setting the large boomerang down to rest against the tree that had supported her previously, she searched with him. Her fingers feeling through the grass and the fallen leaves until they encountered something that felt off. She raised her hand triumphantly and when he moved forward to grab it from her, she pulled back as she rose to a stand. Again, he reached for it, but she moved her hand away from his. He stepped forward, his body now pressing against hers and searched for her hand that she held behind her back. His arms surrounding her, he tried to capture her wrist, but she was quicker.

"Sango." His eyes narrowed and he looked almost cross. If only he weren't practically laughing at her successful attempt of preventing him to retrieve the object in her hand, she might had taken the firm tone in his voice seriously.

"Allow me." She wound her arms around his neck and moved her fingers through his hair that was still damp from their previous activity. Gathering all the strands she wrapped the strap around them. Just enough hair for a short ponytail. And the ones that weren't long enough were perfect to ran her fingers through.

Again, he failed in kissing her, for she turned around once more just before his lips managed to touch hers. Picking up the boomerang from its resting place she carefully made her way passed the remains of their battlefield. Behind her she could hear the familiar clanging sound of the rings on his staff and the cracking sound of his sandals with each step as he followed her. A faster pace that was meant to catch up.

There was a brush against her rear, yet suddenly the hand retreated. She had turned her head to look at him, smiling, but as she looked back she realized where the sudden retreat had come from. On the path they followed, Inuyasha appeared in front of them. And behind him, Kohaku with Kirara.

An exaggerated sigh escaped Miroku's lips and Sango couldn't resist to giggle. So much for a repeat.

"Oi! You guys alright?" Inuyasha asked as he approached. "You were gone an awful long time."

They looked at each other. Monk and slayer trying hard not to grin.

"We thought you might be in need of help." Kohaku added.

Then Inuyasha stepped forward and took a long sniff. Turning around he shook his head. "Let's head back, kid. These two are fine."

"You sure?"

Sango poked Miroku in his side when she noticed he was about to laugh at her brother's question.

"Damn right I'm sure."

Kirara took a whiff as well before she also shook her head and turned around to follow Inuyasha, despite the reluctance of her new master.

"But they might need help." The young slayer protested.

"Kid, trust me, they don't need help with _that_."

There was an awkward silence as they both watched their friends disappear in the distance. Then out of the blue Miroku blurted out: "I think we need a bath."

She looked at him, his eyes sparkled mischievously. It wasn't hard to read his thoughts.

The spring water would be cold, but she was certain they would find a way to keep warm.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I suddenly felt the inspiration to write MirSan. In my head was one of evartandadam's MirSan fanart on tumblr. I had always wanted to write something that would fit this image perfectly and today I came up with something and I just couldn't stop writing.  
> The images I'm referring to are postnr 125578613044 on her blog. The name of the art piece is: 葉陰-hakage and I it is also used as a cover for this fanfic.  
>   
> Her beautiful InuYasha artwork is always a blessing on my tumblr dash.


End file.
